


Summer Heat

by Purplepulu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Cheesy, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sanji's A Tsundere, Summer AU, Swimming Pools, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepulu/pseuds/Purplepulu
Summary: Zoro works as a lifeguard at a newly opened water park.Enter Sanji.One look at the blond had Zoro awestruck and wanting to know more about him. Too bad Zoro lacks the social skills to do so.





	1. This complicated feeling called 'Love'

"Sooooo HOT....." Nami groaned as she fanned herself with a makeshift fan made out of the papers of her homework.

"I feel like I'm melting....." Usopp slumped in his seat with his tongue out.

"Bleeehh....." Luffy could only mumble incoherently and slumped over Usopp's body.

"Get off of me Luffy.... It's already too hot and you're sticky...." Usopp grumbled but made no move to push his friend off.

"Here Nami-san. I made this during cooking class." Even Sanji didn't have it in him to be in love mode as he passed the cooling drink to her.

"Mmmm! Thank you Sanji-kun! So refreshing!" Nami sighed in relief as she sip down the ice cold beverage.

"Hey! What about us? How come you only made it for Nami?" Usopp frowned accusingly.

"Because I made it for my sweet goddess only. You guys can get you own drinks from the cafeteria." Sanji growled.

"Meanie....." Luffy pouted, still slumped over Usopp and doesn't seem to be moving anytime soon.

"Hey, since tomorrow's the weekend, why don't we go to the pool?" Nami suggested.

"The pool?" Usopp raised his head in interest.

"Yeah! There's one that opened a few weeks ago and I heard it's real cheap. 'Sides, it's summer so the pool is the perfect place to go cool down."

"Great idea Nami-san! You're so smart as always!"

Nami turned to look at Luffy and Usopp and they both seemed excited to go so it was decided.

Nami formed up a plan for tomorrow before dismissing the group.

"Let's meet up at the station tomorrow before we go."

Everyone agreed readily with eager expressions as they parted at the school gates for home.

* * *

_What's with all these people?_

Zoro groaned inwardly as crowds and crowds of people came to the pool to play and swim. 

_Don't they have anything else better to do?_

He thought most people would stay at home to relax on the weekends or spend time with their families for shopping or whatever families do. That's why he decided to take a part-time job as a lifeguard at this newly opened pool park. He wanted a simple and quiet job that paid well. But this was definitely not what he had in mind.

The park had several pools made to accommodate different people's needs. Such as a small jacuzzi for people who want to relax their body, a small playground for kids and 3 different size pools for people of different heights.

He was assigned to petrol the adult pool where only experience swimmers would swim. Since he was strong and an experienced swimmer, his boss thought this would be a good place to place him. He had been assigned to the kiddy pool at first on his first day of work, but let's just say it didn't turn out so well. It wasn't like he dislike children, but the kids would find him so terrifying that they would rather drown than be rescued by him. Thus, he was quickly assigned to a new location, one that would suit his abilities more.

He thought it would be a easy job since most adults were smarter and knew their limits so he wouldn't have to worry too much about getting wet. He just had to keep an eye out which was easy for him.

That is, until _those_ guys came.

* * *

He has been in the water for more times than he could count. Diving in and fishing out the idiot piece of hammer who kept throwing himself into the water despite not being able to swim. Just when he rescued him from drowning, the boy hopped to his feet as though nothing happened, thanked him and went speeding like a madman to find something else to play.

Moments later, a loud splash was heard and soon he had to dive in yet again to rescue that idiot.

"Enough already!" He scolded as he hurled the boy out of the water and pushed himself up, shaking water out of his hair like a dog.

"Blehhhh.....I wanna.....swim...." the boy moaned tiredly.

"Then go to the kid's pool! Stop trying to give me more work damnit!"

_Seriously. What's wrong with this idiot?_

Zoro felt his anger rise despite the cold water clinging onto him.

"There you are Luffy!"

Zoro whipped his head around to give whoever's in charge of this boy a piece of his mind. But what surprised him was a girl, looking about the same age as him running towards them.

"This your child?"

"Fuck no!" She snapped and whacked Zoro on the head hard. "Are you retarded?!"

Zoro rubbed his sore head and grumbled under his breath. "Well, fucking keep him restrained or something."

"I would if I could." The girl huffed. "This idiot can't keep still. I'm not gonna let my day get ruined because of him."

"And I'm not going to rescue him again if he drowns."

"Aren't you a lifeguard? Isn't it your job?" She raised an eyebrow in question and smirked when Zoro couldn't form a reply to her question.

_Fucking witch!_

Zoro so badly wanted to tell her to fuck off but he needed this job after getting fired from his last one due to his mouth. He wasn't going to let this witch get the best of him.

"Nami-san!"

_Oh great....Not another one...._

As if his day couldn't get any worse.

He turned his head to look and all thoughts fled his mind.

Two males—around the same age as that woman—came walking towards her but Zoro's eyes were stuck on the blond-haired one.

Zoro didn't know how to explain this feeling in him but all he knew was that he was captivated by the blond's appearance. Like everyone in this park, he was wearing a blue swimming trunks with wave patterns and nothing else. Which was great for Zoro because all he could look at was the impressive muscles on his chest and those dark blue eyes of his. It was like he was put under a spell and he couldn't summon any strength to pull away his gaze from the man.

He was barely aware of the conversation going on with the woman and her friends but he didn't like how the blond fond over her.

"—Luffy threw himself into the water. But luckily, this lifeguard here saved him." He heard the last part of what the woman said when she gestured towards him and the two turned their heads to look.

"Whoa..." The long-nose boy's eyes widen over Zoro's strong build that he spent years honing but quickly hid behind the blond when Zoro gave him a glare.

The blonde however, didn't seemed intimidated but stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Thanks for saving Luffy. Sorry for all the trouble he caused."

Zoro was a little taken aback by how polite he was and the low baritone tone in his voice gave Zoro the shivers. He had to take a moment to compose himself before accepting the hand.

"No problem. Just doing my job." He tried putting on a smile he was sure to charm girls but didn't know if it works on guys too. Judging by the tint of redness on the other's cheeks, he knew it worked and gave himself a mental cheer in his head.

"Right." The other man coughed and took a small step back. The two of them stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

Zoro really wanted to ask for his name but didn't know how to in a way that won't sound creepy to the other. He didn't want to scare him away before he even had a chance to get to know him.

"Sanji-kun! Come help me restrain this idiot!" The witch called and broke the atmosphere between them, leading Zoro to curse out loud under his breath.

_Sanji huh?_

Well, at least now he knew his name. If only he would have the courage to say something to him.

After that, he could no longer concentrate on his job. He should be at his station, looking out over the area for idiots to save.

Oh he was looking out all right. But only at a certain group of people who stayed within his sight so he could continue to observe them silently.

The boy who kept drowning—Luffy as Zoro knows by now—had a rubber float around him to keep him from going under. He and the other guy with the long-nose—Zoro overheard his name is Usopp—were playing around the water, splashing each other like a bunch of 5 year old.

They could have gone to the kiddie pool to play but insisted on staying at the adult pool just to show that they're grown enough to be considered adults, which was a far cry from what they're trying to prove.

The witch—Nami—was sunbathing at a nearby relaxer with her sunhat and shades on, attracting many males to stare at her direction. But Zoro doesn't care about any of that. His eyes were still fixed on that one person who caught his attention and at the moment— stealing his heart.

Sanji was swimming laps around the pool and Zoro has never seen anyone swim so stunningly before. He thought swimming was just a sport like any other but today, the blond proved him wrong.

It was beautiful. The way Sanji moves in the water; so graceful, so smooth. It was like there was no resistance in the water, as though the water parted just for him. He flowed through the waters like a dolphin; fast and strong, swimming for a long distance before coming up for air and diving in smoothly again.

Zoro could tell he has been swimming for years now and that the blond loves the water. That childish glee in his eyes as he swam around the other swimmers, weaving through the crowd and laughing at their slow attempts to catch up.

Zoro was captivated by every movement the blond did and his eyes could not look anywhere else except at him.

He stayed like that till the bell chimed six, signaling the time for the pool to close. Zoro wasn't even aware of the time and was shocked to see the day was almost over. He used up all his time staring at the blond swim instead of trying to find a way to struck up a conversation.

Stupid!

He watched as the crowd slowly made their way to the locker rooms, making sure that no one was left behind. He was busy watching the crowd leave that he lost sight of the group.

He sighed out loud in disappointment and can't help but beat himself over it for not being brave enough to make a move.

It was only been a day and he was captivated by the blond and had no clue why he was feeling this way.

Even as he left for the day, he couldn't get the image of the blond out of his head and carried it with him all the way home.

* * *

Surprisingly, all hope wasn't lost when the group came back the next week, at the same time as last week. Zoro's heart soared when he saw the familiar tuft of blond hair in the waters from up where he was sitting and he wanted to jump into the water himself. He barely held himself back, reminding himself that he was still working though he knew it was a weak excuse.

Everything else in his head was cleared away and his eyes were glued to the blond as he swum laps around the pool and even when he's playing around with his friends, Zoro continued to stare.

That smile he had made Zoro's heart sing and the blond's laughter was music to his ears. He wanted that smile to be only directed at him. He wanted to be the one who could make him laugh without a care in the world.

As if the blond sense his gaze, he swiftly whipped his head around and their eyes met.

Zoro swore he could see the sparks fly across the pool between them and the intensity of his stare was like a whirlpool, drawing him in and leaving him breathless.

He hoped the longing in his eyes were not too obvious to pick out but he refused to look away from those navy blue eyes of his, lest he never got the chance to gaze upon them again. Interestingly, the blond's gaze was one of challenge. He stared at Zoro with his chin up, a show of defiance in them that made him even hotter in Zoro's eyes.

He had no idea how long they held each other gazes' but unfortunately, it was broken when one of his friends—the long-nose one—fell onto the blond, toppling both of them into the water.

Immediately, Zoro took this chance to dive into the waters and swum as fast as he could towards them. He knew the waters were not deep enough for them to drown in, but he would use any excuse just to be closer to the blond.

Just as he reached the group, the two were already up and the blond was busy threatening Usopp for trying to drown him but the long-nose was laughing along with Luffy.

"Try that again and I'll kick you to the bottom of the ocean!" He growled, his hair ends dripping wet and sticking to his face. It was amusing to see that the side of his face that he always kept obscured was still covered even after going into the water and all.

"Oh! Lifeguard dude!"

The drowning boy spotted him and started waving manically with a big grin on his face.

Zoro waved back just to be polite but his eyes were focused on only one person.

As soon as Luffy announced his presence, the group turned to look at him with different expressions. The witch was smirking as though she knew something was going on even though Zoro had not even done anything yet. Usopp has his guard up and was looking nervous. He was partially hiding behind the blond, who was staring at him with a mix of annoyance and curiosity.

Good. At least he wasn't totally rejecting him straight away and seemed to have some interest in him.

"Ah....." he opened his mouth to say something but found that no words came to his mind. He didn't think it through when he swum all the way here and now that he's right in front of the man he spent the whole day thinking about, he found he couldn't even strike up a conversation.

Luckily for him, Luffy saved him from embarrassing himself any further when he did a dive without his float right at Zoro.

Zoro's eyes widen at the body flying towards him and he quickly shot out his hands to catch the fool before he plans to drown again. Luffy just laughed in his arms like a kid.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He snapped. "Do you wanna drown again?"

"I won't." Luffy stopped laughing for a moment and looked at him with such confidence in his eyes. "You'll be there to catch me if I fall right?" He smiled at Zoro and Zoro doesn't understand why the boy has such faith in a man he just met. Sure, he saved his life a few times but it was his job to do so. Plus, the fool should really learn not to throw himself into the pool knowing that he can't swim.

"Luffy....Stop bothering the man...." Usopp peeked his head out from behind the blond who was watching the scene with amusement in his eyes.

"That's right Luff. Stop troubling the moss-ball. We should really go soon. We still have classes early tomorrow." The blond finally spoke up, though he was speaking to Luffy, his eyes still stayed trained onto Zoro's.

"Moss-ball?" Zoro frowned with a confused expression.

"Your hair really resembles moss. Why is it green anyway?" The man laughed.

As much as Zoro was attracted to the blond, he felt irritation rising inside when he insulted his hair and laughed in his face.

It's not like he asked to have green hair. He was born like this, weird genetics and whatever shit the doctor says. He heard many people asked about his hair since he was just a kid and never once was he _this_ annoyed by the question.

He wondered why everything about this blond causes him to become so uncontrollable to his emotions and all this time his feelings has been so intense.

"What about you? Why are your eyebrows so weird?"

"W-Weird?!" The blond spluttered and Zoro smirked, loving the reaction he got out of the blond.

"Yeah. I never seen eyebrows so swirly before. Looks like a dartboard." He laughed, enjoying the murderous look on the other's face.

"Fuck you! At least I have the decency to keep my eyes where they fucking belong!"

"W-What!"

"You heard me! Don't think I didn't notice you staring at me this whole time!" Sanji huffed and crossed his arms. "What do you want? A fight? Trying to intimidate me?"

"What! No! I—"

Zoro was lost for words and trying to keep up with this conversation was giving him a headache.

Sanji had noticed him staring at him like a lovesick fool and to top it off, he took it as a sign of challenge.

That's totally the opposite of what he wanted.

_Good job there Zoro...._

"Well, I welcome a challenge anytime! Let's settle it tomorrow after class ends! We end class early tomorrow so let's settle it then."

_Wait. What?_

"How do you know what time I end classes?" He said in bewilderment.

"We're in the same school you fool. I'm even in some of the same classes as you from day one, _Roronoa Zoro_."

The way his name rolled off the blond's tongue had made Zoro's breath hitch for a second. How could anyone look so hot just by saying a name!

And Holy crap. They were in the same school and he didn't even notice? Sure, he was always late for his classes because the walls kept moving about but shouldn't he had at least heard or seen someone as captivating as him around the school? How could he had miss that?

And wait, Sanji knew him, as in knew who he is before all of this.

Zoro's heart leapt in anticipation that Sanji had noticed him since the first day of school even if he hadn't. His mouth was dry despite all the water around him and he wet his lips before croaking out the next question.

"How do you know my name?"

"Hard to miss someone with moss for hair especially when they keep coming into class late and snoring loudly in the middle of the damn lesson." Sanji grumbled.

_Hey, not my fault the teacher was boring...._

He thought but didn't say, knowing that the blond would leap to the defense of the teacher seeing as their teacher's a female.

"Any _other_ questions?" The blond raised an eyebrow mockingly and glared at Zoro, daring him to ask another question.

Any other day, Zoro would rise up to the challenge just to provoke him but right now Zoro's brain was processing too many details for him to act like his usual cocky self.

"When?"

"Er..." Sanji was a little taken aback by the question since he was expecting Zoro to react differently.

"Tomorrow after class, at the courtyard."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Huh. You better." Sanji snapped but lacks the usual bite in it. Most likely feeling confused by Zoro's sudden compliance.

Zoro barely registered the blond walking back towards his group while he stood there staring like an idiot but he managed to overhear a little of their conversation.

"—another?! Why do you keep picking fights—"

"—sorry Nami-san. But—"

"Who cares! I approve!! I want him to join our crew!"

Luffy—the loudest in their group—yelled so loudly that his voice could be heard throughout the whole place.

Usopp said something else but Zoro wasn't listening anymore. It was almost closing time and he had to quickly do his rounds before he could head back home.

He needed time to prepare himself for the day tomorrow and after class he get to meet the blond once more.

As he exited the park with bag in hand, he could feel a smile stretching across his lips as he nearly skipped all the way home.

Sanji thought he was going to have a fight at hand tomorrow just like usual but Zoro had something entirely different in mind.

For Zoro, he had just scored himself a date.


	2. Wait for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not as complicated as it seems... Only Sanji would think so.

As soon as class ended, Sanji hopped to his feet and ran out to the courtyard just so he could have the upper hand in being early. He was slightly ashamed of looking forward to fighting the moss-head and he couldn't deny the bubbling excitement from within him ever since he challenged him.

He noticed the moss staring at him from the start of course. Who wouldn't notice especially when his gaze was so intense and heavy that it sent shivers down his spine. And it wasn't those unpleasant shivers much to his dismay.

No, it was the feeling of thrill and excitement filling him when he met the moss's eyes. There was also a deep hungry gaze within them that made Sanji's face heat up. It was hard not to look away when he confronted him, but he didn't want to seem weak in front of this man.

Roronoa Zoro.

There's no one in the school that doesn't _not_ know of him. From his frequent tardiness for his classes to his contributions to the school's sports teams, he was someone many students admire and not a man to be missed. What's more, he's the head captain of the school's Kendo team despite being a second year student and had led the team to countless victories.

His physique had both guys and girls drooling after him with the males wanting to be _like_ him and the girls wanting to be _with_ him.

He's an idol to the school but the man doesn't know it. Zoro doesn't care about what other people thinks of him. Furthermore, he rather be by himself than to have a bunch of giggling girls crowding him.

Sanji knew all of this because he had been observing him.

No, he wasn't stalking him. (That'll make him just like those girls.) He somehow found his eyes wandering over to where Zoro is as though he had a compass just for finding the man. Maybe it was his unusual green hair that made it easy to pick out from a crowd (who the hell has green hair anyway?!) or his muscularly build. Either way, Sanji's eyes would search him out from the windows of his classroom or from the rooftops, just to get a glimpse of him.

Sanji swore he wasn't interested in the man or anything. He was just curious to know why the hell was he always late for classes and as a result, causes disturbance during lessons when he comes in late looking like a lost puppy.

Sanji would secretly smile at that expression if not for the fact that he's always rude to their beautiful teacher. He would've yelled at him for that but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He didn't want the moss-head to know who he is. Even after several months of being in the same class as him, he was sure Zoro doesn't remember any of his classmates faces being the lone wolf that he is.

Good thing Luffy wasn't in the same classes as him. If he was, he would've immediately forced the brooding moss to join their group whether he wants to or not. Then he and Zoro would be forced to spend more time together during school and after.

A part of Sanji finds that appealing but a larger part of him was quick to reject that idea. He doesn't need his stupid heart to get any more closer to that algae! It was just a stupid crush and it'll fade soon. No need to act on impulse and ruin his life any further.

He likes girls damnit!

For his whole life till now, he only likes girls and it was only when this man called Roronoa Zoro came into his life did things get complicated.

He didn't understand what's wrong with him and honestly, it kind of scared him. But after some time he was convinced it was just a crush, like puppy love—soon it'll be just a distant memory, something he'll forget in time.

Yeah right.

It was a stupid lie that he tells himself every damn day but he wasn't blind to the fact that his heart was not listening to his mind at all and every day he finds himself wanting more.

It started with small glimpses of the man during classes and sometimes during lunch. It was always so amusing to find the man wondering outside the school like a lost child as he watched on from the class window.

Then it escalates to watching him during his games—the sport clubs always asks for his help even when he's not part of it—the way he plays had all the girls screaming for him and even Sanji couldn't tear his eyes away from that muscular body every time the man scored. That childish glint in his eyes shone brightly and that smile made Sanji's heart clench tightly till he couldn't breath and he knew he had to get closer to the man before he suffocates.

He knew he was so so screwed but he couldn't help the small glimmer of hope that lit up in his chest every time he walked past the man.

It was so stupid to keep pinning his hope like this but he knew no other way to settle this feeling in him. It was both frustrating and comforting because he never knew he could experience feelings like this. He felt as though he was back in high school, dealing with his out-of-control hormones and struggling to keep his emotions in check.

Vulnerable and pathetic; that's how he feels right now.

He thought about telling someone about these feelings of his but none of his friends seems like the type to give good relationship advices.

Luffy was definitely out. The boy was a bigmouth and no secret was safe from him.

He could never burden his precious Nami with his problems though he suspected the lovely flower knew something was going on. Sanji was too much a coward to ask so he rather leave it hanging.

Usopp would be the most logical option but he would be damn if he let him see his vulnerable side. He has his pride to maintain and he was not going to let others see that the badass Sanji Blackleg has been brought down by something as cheesy as love.

So no. He was either going to find a way to deal with it by himself or keep these annoying feelings locked up deep within himself and move on.

Easier said than done. The man's in the same school as him and even in the same class. That means he has to see him everyday. He didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse.

It was also just his luck that he was also a lifeguard at the local pool they went to.

He had wanted to just relax for a day without any distractions. Just him and the water around him.

He loves swimming. Always has. It was the only time he feels calm. The water around him always made him feel welcomed. It embraces him with it's cooling touch and he could feel his worries literally melt away.

But now he can't even have that.

He came with Nami because this place was close to their school and also it was cheap. Who would have thought that the man would be here too.

Sanji would've thanked fate for this wonderful opportunity if he wasn't too busy cursing himself for being too chicken to talk to the man.

Then the one thing that he thought would never happen happened.

Zoro was also interested in him!

He felt the moss-head's stares all the way from across the pool. It took everything he had to not turn around because he was sure Zoro would see the desperate wanting in his eyes and he would die if he let others see him like that.

He really had to thank that idiot Luffy for that.

His friend couldn't swim and yet he insisted on coming to the adult pool just to prove he wasn't a kid.

He thought Luffy would enjoy going to the kiddy pool as there's a water playground there but Luffy didn't seem interested in that. Who knows what the boy is thinking?

He really should've been looking out for the boy but he was kind of preoccupied with avoiding a certain person.

From the moment he saw Zoro there, he kept his head down, distracting himself with the ladies there and when that didn't work, he started swimming laps around the pool just to exhaust himself from letting his mind wander.

After 3 laps, he surfaced from the water just to find Nami not in her usual suntanning spot. He spotted her a few distance away, crouching down by a slumped Luffy.

He ran up to her and noticed she was looking both worried and annoyed at a certain someone. This made Sanji a little guilty that he left her to deal with Luffy.

"Thank God you're here! I can't count the number of times Luffy threw himself into the water. But luckily, this lifeguard here saved him." She gestured to her right and Sanji finally noticed the man standing beside her.

Fuck. He was _not_ prepared for this! This was not what he had in mind when he wanted to introduce himself to the man! First impressions are important and he better not mess up on this!

Sanji forced himself to look normal—well, as normal as he could be—and reached out a hand.

"Thanks for saving Luffy. Sorry for all the trouble he caused."

He could see that the man was taken aback by his politeness and he cheered silently in his head for his little victory. Then it was Sanji's turn to be taken aback when the man accepted his handshake, his hands were strong and warm to the touch and he felt as though his skin was on fire even though they were both dripping wet with water.

"No problem. Just doing my job."

The man smiled.

And Sanji could feel his heart beating ten times faster till he was sure he was going to have a heart attack. He knew he was blushing and quickly tilted his head to hide his face. Though he knew that the man saw it.

"Right." He rasped and coughed once before taking a quick step back. He needed space otherwise he was going to suffocate.

The air around them was awkward but it was broken when Nami shouted for him to come. He quickly complied, eager to escape the man's gaze before his body did something he'd regret.

He would say that the first meeting with Roronoa Zoro had gone smoothly but then, that'd be lying.

He was a wreck.

And he still is one now.

The next few days at school was per normal. Zoro was still late for his classes, still a lone wolf as usual and he was pretty sure Zoro didn't even notice he was sitting right behind him in class.

The moss-head was blind to everything except his goals—which is to become the greatest kendo master ever—and would do anything to achieve it. He admired the man for having such a high ambition. He himself wanted to be a Cook just like his foster father;Zeff. But he didn't think it was anything as great as aiming for the top. That sort of goal requires great ambition and confidence he didn't think he has.

Thus, the week passed with the weather still being as scorching hot as ever. Not that he minded when Nami suggested going to the pool again. She had a strange glint in her eye that looks mischievous but Sanji didn't want to believe that a lovely flower like her could look so sly. So he pretended it was just his imagination and went along with her plans as usual.

He was over the moon that day and almost skipped all the way to the pool where the group had decided to meet up. Going to the pool means that he can get to admire Nami's swimsuit as well as all the wonderful ladies who would be there.

It definitely has nothing to do with a certain algae working there.

Nothing at all!

The pool park was less crowded compared to the previous time so it wasn't that difficult to spot the green moss sitting hunched at his station, staring out at the pool with a bored glaze in his eyes.

Sanji secretly smiled to himself at the idiotic expression the moss was showing and as though Zoro had some sort of sensor for people laughing behind his back, his back immediately straightened and his head swerved towards Sanji's direction.

Sanji quickly ducked his head to avoid meeting his gaze but he could still feel it penetrating his entire being. Before he could do something he regrets, he quickly jumped into the pool, submerging himself in the too cold waters.

_Okay. This is getting a little pathetic._ He berated himself once the water had cool down his heating cheeks.

That predatory gaze of his was starting to get annoying as it always does something weird to Sanji's body and messes with his thoughts. It was heavy, pushing Sanji down like it was trying to dominate over him and bend his will.

_Who the hell does he think he is anyway_? Sanji fumed in his head but poked his head out from the surface partially to survey his surroundings. He could still feel someone staring at him but at least it wasn't that intense anymore.

_Sure, Zoro may be a _little_ hot and he may be a _little_ attractive but he's _still _just an overgrown algae!_

Sanji won't be push over by him and he's going to damn well get over these fluttering butterflies in his stomach every time that algae looks his way.

He's going to meet the moss-head's eyes and go head-to-head with him! He will not be beaten by the idiot's mind games!

He didn't know if it was luck or not that gave him the opportunity to talk to the moss but it didn't help that his mouth betrayed him and the first thing that came out of it was an insult to the man.

Well, technically not an insult but an accurate description of the man's appearance but not everyone would see it that way...

The result was more or less what he anticipated but the comeback was not.

He knew his eyebrows was different from others but never once had anyone said it was weird to his face. And even compared it to a freaking _dartboard_!

What the hell?

The events that happened next was entirely out of Sanji's control because his mouth was sprouting words without his brain's consent and he was just _so_ irritated!

He later realized what he just did and realization hit him hard.

He had freaking challenged Zoro into a fight!

What the hell is wrong with him?!

Granted, he had always enjoyed engaging in fights with no-good losers who think they're better than others or those who enjoy picking on girls but Zoro was definitely none of the above.

He had done it without any thought to it partly because the man's gaze was getting to him and partly because he always wondered what's it like to have a up-close and personal fight with the moss-head.

Well today, he'll finally get the answer he's been wondering for the whole time.

* * *

He had purposely avoided running into the moss-head throughout the day which wasn't that difficult considering how the man keeps walking in the opposite direction of him. They didn't share any classes today much to Sanji's relief so he had time to compose himself till after class.

Nami had told him she wasn't interested in watching two men flirt and Sanji gave her a confused look which led her to groan out loud in exasperation. Usopp and Luffy were busy too with whatever they're doing but wished him luck with the fight. Luffy even asked Sanji to persuade the moss-head to join this 'crew' of their's.

Sanji promised he'd ask but told Luffy not to get his hopes up. Luffy just gave him a cheery grin before answering.

"He will. I'm sure of it!"

Sanji didn't know where Luffy got all his confidence from but he knows better to question it. Luffy has been right about everything so far and his respect for the crazy boy was something no one except their little group can understand.

_It would be nice if Zoro joins_.

A tiny voice fluttered through his mind that made him freeze.

He really needs to keep it together before his inner thoughts becomes too obvious.

Sanji tapped his foot impatiently and glanced at his watch. It's already been 10 minutes since he'd been waiting and there was no sign of the Moss.

Sanji speculated that the idiot may be held back by his teacher and running late and decided to give that idiot some leeway. But soon another 10 minutes passed and no sign of the moss.

Sanji's patience is waning by the minute and now he just feels like a fool for being so enthusiastic for this meeting.

_How dare the moss-head make me wait!_

He fumed and turned to go. He intend to hunt down that overgrown algae and give him a piece of his mind for making him wait like a fool.

However, just as he rounded the corner, someone hard rammed into him, making him fall flat onto his butt and knocking the air out of him. It felt like he just collided into a rock or something.

"Sorry!"

An out of breath Zoro looked down on him with concern and the first thought on his traitorous mind was how hot the moss looked when he's all worked up. He looked like he ran full speed out from wherever he was just to meet Sanji. The man's appearance was sweaty, his hair ruffled and sticking out from all angles and his shirt was in a state of disarray.

_How in the world did I fall for this guy again?_

Sanji questioned himself and sighed internally. It didn't help that a small part of him was squealing at the sight of Zoro looking like that.

Zoro took a huge gulp of air before straightening himself and looking quite apologetic at Sanji.

"Well?" Sanji raised an eyebrow, hoping for the idiot to explain himself for making him wait.

"Um....I swear I was on my way here as soon as class ended but somehow I ended up at the cafeteria...."

Zoro—for once in his life—at least managed to look sheepish about this and Sanji had to yet again question his life choices.

"You got lost....in the school?"

He knew that the moss has directional issues but he's been in this school for two years now and the building wasn't even that big. The courtyard was in the opposite direction of the cafeteria so that means that the idiot completely went the wrong way and thus had to run all the way here otherwise Sanji could've been waiting for even longer.

That idea of Zoro getting lost in his own school was hilarious and to witness it firsthand was too much for Sanji. How directionless can one person be? There were signs placed around the school specifically for people _not_ to get lost but somehow that idiot decided that he has no need for that.

Laughter came bubbling out of Sanji's mouth before he could stop it. It was just too funny not to laugh. This man was so hopeless that he can't even make it to classes on time everyday!

Through the tears of laughter in his eyes, he saw Zoro's cheeks turning red and he glared at him.

"I don't see how's that funny...." he grumbled.

"It is!" Sanji gasped in between laughs. "Who'd have thought that the great and mighty Roronoa Zoro was directionally challenged?"

"I'm not!" He snapped. "The walls keeps moving around me every time I move!"

Sanji gave Zoro a questioning look.

Did the man seriously believes that stupid excuse?

"The walls....move?"

"Yeah! The walls always move around me whenever I try to walk straight. I swear that someone's trying to screw with me or somethin'."

_Oh someone is definitely screwing with you_. Sanji thought with a amused grin.

"Your mossy brain is the one that screwed." He wiped the tears in his eyes from laughing too much. Zoro was looking at anywhere but him with a embarrassed frown and Sanji decided to stop torturing the man for now.

"Right. I lost my mood for a fight. Wanna go grab lunch?"

Zoro looked shocked for a second but quickly composed himself to look nonchalant.

"Sure. I'm famished."

He nodded his head for Sanji to lead the way and Sanji gave him a smirk before moving.

"Where are we going?"

"To a restaurant near here. The Baratie."

"That famous restaurant that was featured in the news?" Zoro's eyes widen. "Won't it be expensive?"

"Don't worry about the money and follow me Moss-head. I got it covered."

Zoro looked like he wanted to question Sanji but decided to trust his words and quietly follow him.

They reached the restaurant shortly, Zoro stopped in front of the building and stared in awe at the place.

The place was a plain looking two story building that looked just like any old restaurant anyone can find out on the streets. The design was simple with some plants decorating the front and a brown wooden double door for the front.

No one would have thought such a plain looking restaurant would make it on the news. If Zoro wasn't brought here by Sanji, he'd have never looked twice at a building like this.

Zoro noticed Sanji walking to the back of the building instead of the front.

"Oi. Are you lost? The entrance is here."

"Stupid Moss! I'm not you! I know where I'm going so just shut up and follow." He snapped.

Zoro grumbled something under his breath but complied.

Sanji lead Zoro to the back door of the restaurant and entered as though he owned the place.

"Oi. Are you sure we're allowed here?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? My father own this place."

That revelation stunned Zoro and he blinked blankly at Sanji's back.

"Your father?"

"Yeah. My father—Zeff is the owner of Baratie."

Sanji continued to walk through the halls and up a set of stairs while Zoro followed.

"The restaurant is on the first floor and I sometimes help out whenever I can and the second floor is where Zeff and I live."

Zeff Blackleg; even someone like Zoro has heard of him before. He caused such a huge uproar when the reporters came to interview him and he kicked them all out because they were disturbing the customers. A politician even wanted to sue the place because they felt disrespected by the chefs but Zeff stood firm in his belief of treating everyone as equals in his place. Zeff also single-handedly threw out some thugs trying to make a mess of the place and was undefeated in the kitchen.

The Baratie were all over the media and almost everyone was talking about it in school. Even the aloof Zoro had heard some of the talk going around the school and even expressed some interest in visiting the place just to see how strong the rumored Zeff would be like.

Sanji lead Zoro into a small apartment and he was surprised that this was all above the restaurant.

"Well, make yourself at home or whatever."

Sanji gestured to the room and proceeded to his kitchen to cook.

Outside, he looked nonchalant to whoever's looking. But on the inside, he was freaking out.

_Idiot! Why did you bring Roronoa freaking Zoro back to your apartment?! We were supposed to have a fight today! How did it come to this?! This almost seems like a date!_

He was reprimanding himself so much that he didn't even sense Zoro behind him.

"You cook?"

He was damn proud of himself that he didn't jump when Zoro spoke, but Zoro was sure to see the flinch in his body when he turned.

"Y-Yeah. I am studying to be a chef after all."

Zoro only nodded. He paused for a moment, seeming to want to say something but decided not to. Without a word, he walked out of the kitchen and Sanji was left alone once again with his thoughts.

_Damn....I need to watch myself around him...._

He made all the dishes within an hour and by then, most of his nerves were gone and he was in a relatively happy mood.

He presented all the dishes on the table proudly and mentally cheered when Zoro's eyes widen at the spread of dishes in front of him.

"You made all of these?"

"Yup. Try it."

Zoro did. He took a spoonful of fried rice and stuffed it in his face. Sanji would never in his life thought that he would describe a man stuffing his face with food to be _cute_. But here he was now, staring stupidly at said man.

"Damn."

Sanji would had said something about him talking with his mouth full but one look on Zoro's face made every thought in his mind blank.

It was a smile. But it was not just any normal smile, it was Zoro's smile. And Sanji's was the man that made him smile.

While his head was in the clouds, Zoro had quickly finished his rice and moved on to the soup.

"This is damn good Cook."

"Thanks. Glad you're enjoy—What did you just call me?"

"Cook." Zoro repeated and didn't bother further explaining his reasons.

"Right. How original...." Sanji muttered under his breath. This man was not great at coming up with names for people. But then again, who was he to talk? Calling Zoro moss-head or algae based on the color of his hair.

After finishing their meal, Sanji moved to clean up the dishes when Zoro stood up and collected it for him before putting it in the sink. Sanji didn't know that the moss could be so thoughtful and considerate. Maybe he had misjudged him.

The two worked together to wash the dishes in silence with only the water running as the only sound. However, the silence was not stifling but comfortable and warm.

Sanji took several sneak glances at the man and found that Zoro was doing the same thing which lead to some awkward moments. However, instead of finding it embarrassing, he in fact found the situation funny and he had a feeling that Zoro thought the same as him.

After the meal, they both sat down to watch some television even though they were both not the type to do so. Sanji sometimes enjoys watching dramas or cooking shows but since the Baratie's business started booming, he found he had less time to watch television. As for Zoro, he only watched sports channels but would rather be outside training his kendo.

So it was nice for Sanji to spend some time relaxing with Zoro and mindlessly watching some movie that was showing.

Somehow sometime during the movie, he found himself pressing against Zoro's warm body and he wondered how in the world did he get so close without noticing. It was like Zoro was a magnet that he couldn't help get attracted to.

He thought the man might get uncomfortable and move away but instead Zoro pressed back against him so that they were both leaning against one another. If he just turned his head a little, Zoro's face would be right next to his. It was too close.

Too close!

Sanji's heart was beating so fast that he no longer could concentrate on the screen but pretended to, silently hoping this moment would last forever. He wondered if Zoro feels the same too?

Before he knew it, the movie was over and the credits rolled, Zoro straightened up to stretch and Sanji silently mourn the lost of contact with Zoro.

"It's late." Zoro looked out the window to see that the sun had set and darkness covered the skies.

"Yeah." Sanji knew that Zoro should go home now. They both have school tomorrow and has to wake up early but all these seemed redundant compared to spending more time with Zoro. It was stupid though. How did he come to want the man so much? Just spending time with him wasn't enough, he wanted more.

And that fact scares him.

"I should go." Zoro scratched his head in a sheepish manner and began to slowly walk to the door.

Sanji quickly got up to see him out but his mind was screaming at him not to let him go.

_Shut up_. He chided himself. He didn't want to seem like one of those needy person in Zoro's eyes.

"So....thanks for today...um, see you tomorrow at school?"

"Of course. I'm in the same class as you idiot."

He thought that would be the end of the conversation and Zoro would leave and everything would be back to the usual routine as before. He really didn't want that but he didn't know what to do to get Zoro's attention.

_How do people even ask the other out?_

The only way he knew was to pick a fight but he didn't want to do that this time. He want to do this properly but at the same time his pride was also on the line.

After a moment, he realized Zoro was still standing there looking like he wanted to say something.

"What. Out with it." He snapped. He was used to using anger as a cover-up to his real feelings and he hoped that Zoro wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Want to do this again tomorrow after school?" Zoro looked anywhere but at him when he asked and Sanji saw how much effort it took for him to ask something like this. How can the man looks so adorable when blushing?!

"Sure." The moment he said that, he saw Zoro's body visibly relaxing as though he was afraid Sanji might reject his offer. As if that thought had ever crossed Sanji's mind.

"Try not to be late again mossy."

He smirked victoriously when he saw him bristle in irritation.

"Fuck off Cook."

That was as much as a goodbye he'll ever get from Zoro and that suit him just fine.

_Cook huh_.

That was such a uncreative nickname but it was so like the moss-for-brains to come up with. Sanji can't deny that he didn't hate it though. Zoro will be the only one calling him by that next time they meet and that thought made Sanji's face heat up.

_Oh shit. Did he just ask me on a date?_

Granted, it was at his apartment but still, the thought of the two of them alone, just each other made Sanji's heart race.

_Baby steps._

He reminded himself. Zoro hadn't known him unlike how Sanji knew of Zoro from day one so it's probably best to take things slow.

Besides, Zoro was the one who asked him out so that means he most likely has some feelings for him right?

He once thought his stupid puppy love would one day die off but instead, it just grew stronger than before. Would it be alright to let it bloom into something more? Would it be selfish of him to want to wish for more?

He hoped to whoever was listening that he wasn't wrong in his decisions.

* * *

He was siting at the cafeteria waiting for a certain idiot to come back from the washroom. Though Sanji was sure Zoro was lost again.

He wondered for the thousandth time why he even find a man who constantly get himself lost like a child anywhere close to attractive. Guess he was really a fool for falling for such a guy.

The two of them has been going out for the past two weeks after he had invited him to his apartment. From that day onward, they had been hanging out together almost 24/7.

They were always together at school and after, they would hang out at Sanji's apartment to just relax and talk. It was nothing much but to Sanji, every moment was special to him and he enjoyed every second of it.

Zoro told him a little of his past; the reason why he wanted to be the number one Kendo master because of a promise made with a special someone who had passed. His childhood friend and rival; Kuina. It was a very personal story and Sanji was touched that Zoro felt comfortable to share that with him.

In return, Sanji shared a little of his past with him. Something that he had never once shared with anyone. He told Zoro about his abusive biological family and his disownment, how he almost starved to death on the streets before Zeff found him and saved his life.

Zoro took all of it in quietly and not once did he attempt to comfort him or show sympathy. All he did was acknowledge his pain and his strength for getting here today.

Zoro would never know how grateful Sanji was and Sanji would never admit that he fell harder for the green-haired man all over again. And he didn't even know that was possible.

All this relationship stuff was so new and frightening to him. Sanji has always been a ladies man and considered himself straight but from the moment Zoro came into his life, things like gender and how people would see him became trivial in his eyes. 

It felt as thought he was changing into someone he didn't recognize but he couldn't stop his eyes from straying to the Moss every time he entered his field of vision. Instead of rejecting it outright, he decided to see where this would lead him to. Before he knew it, one thing led to another and here he was, hanging out together along with his group of friends.

Luffy was extremely ecstatic to have Zoro join them while Usopp was afraid. It took him some time for him to even be next to Zoro and even then, he was still trembling in the knees. Nami seemed to be alright with Zoro saying that she predicted this would happen so she wasn't that surprised about the new scary member.

He was glad that Luffy and the rest accepted Zoro in their group because it gave him more time to be with Zoro everyday. Zoro also accepted Luffy and the gang quite well too. He was patient with Usopp and was always looking out for the troublesome Luffy like how a big brother would.

It was really endearing to see Zoro interacting with his best friends and he couldn't wish for anything more. Just hanging out together was already enough to satisfy him.

Of course, there was always that thought of wanting to do more with Zoro but he didn't want his hopes to get too high right now. Best to stay as close friends and see how this relationship goes from here instead of pushing it.

* * *

Things took a turn one day when Sanji was least expecting it which led their relationship to take a step further.

They were hanging out at Sanji's apartment one day after school, just reading some magazines and enjoying the quiet evening together when Zoro suddenly spoke up.

"Cook, got any plans after grad?"

Sanji looked up from his magazine with a puzzled frown, wondering why Zoro would suddenly ask that. Although they were almost finishing their second year, there's still time before they graduate. But Zoro looked serious about it and Sanji decided to give him a serious answer.

"I plan to work at the Baratie. I want to help out my dad at the restaurant."

Well, that's the plan anyway but the truth was, Sanji wasn't totally sure that's what he wants to do in the future. Sure, he loves working at the Baratie with the other cooks and his grumpy dad, but he felt that there's more for him out there to discover than just being a chef in this small town.

Zoro gave him a nod to show he heard it but his eyes were still focusing on something unseen and Sanji knew that Zoro was thinking about something very intensely.

Worry began to build in Sanji's chest. He'd been avoiding this topic of graduating because that meant separation. Sanji was most likely going to stay in this town due to the Baratie but Zoro has nothing holding him here. What if Zoro was planing on going overseas for further studies? What if he was never planing to come back? After all, there was nothing this small town has to offer for youngsters aiming for the top.

Zoro was sure to head out to better places to hone his Kendo skills, participate in tournaments and be busy with everything else once he's famous.

Meanwhile, Sanji would be here, waiting for a man that may never return.

_How stupid...._

He'll never know what would happen in the future so there's no point freaking out about it.

"Oi. Don't hurt your brain thinking about it." Sanji teased and hoped that his voice didn't betray the nervousness that he felt. "Why did you ask?"

"Well..." Zoro started but couldn't find the courage to finish his sentence, his eyes darting all over the floor and his body fidgety.

"What." Sanji snapped. "Out with it."

"Want to move in with me?

There was a moment of silence in the air as Sanji stared slack-jawed at Zoro and slowly processed what he just insinuated.

"W....what...." He could barely wrap his head around the whole idea and he also can't believe that Zoro really asked him that.

"I was thinking that... once we graduated, we could live together in my apartment...I mean I'm practically living in your's since I'm coming over everyday but I was hoping to have somewhere more....private..." He scratched his cheek sheepishly and could barely meet Sanji's eyes.

Sanji couldn't believe his ears.

_Private? **PRIVATE**?!_

Does that mean Zoro was hoping to do more when they're alone?! The problem with Sanji's apartment was that it was right above the restaurant and also his dad, Zeff has the key to it. Occasionally on some days where their's too many customers to handle, Sanji would get roped in to help out which cut down on their alone time with each other.

But if Sanji was living away from the Baratie, they couldn't always call him over to help out and he get to spend more time with Zoro.

Yes, he does feels a little guilty for not helping out but he still want his love life to bloom damnit!

The thought of living together with Zoro sounds so good in his mind. Waking up to see Zoro first thing in the morning, eating meals together, spending time watching tv and other mundane things and going out together on the weekends. They'd be like how a real couple would be!

He didn't noticed how long he'd been silent since his brain was on overdrive but Zoro took his silence as a sign of rejection.

"Ah....it's okay Cook. I...er....got ahead of myself. Just forget about it."

"NO!"

The shout startled both Sanji himself and Zoro who looked at him with wide eyes. Sanji coughed to hide his embarrassment, knowing that his cheeks are tint in red and he tilted his head to the side, using his hand to cover up his bottom half of his face.

"...What I meant was....it's fine....moving in with you.....I'd like that..." he mumbled behind his hand.

"Really?" Zoro's voice was full of relief and his expression made Sanji have the urge to pull the man closer and bury his lips in his.

But no.

_Pull yourself together Sanji!_

He sucked in a breath and clutched his hands tightly into fists.

"Yeah...I was thinking of moving out from the Baratie anyway. Can't keep burdening the old man for a living....." He mumbled whatever excuses he could think of at the moment to cover up his nervousness.

He didn't noticed Zoro moving and all of a sudden, the man was right beside him, face so close to his that if he turned his head just slightly, they would only be inches apart.

Sanji felt his heart quicken till he felt a little lightheaded.

"Cook, you're not a burden. You'll never be a burden to anyone."

Zoro's voice to so close to his ears that it felt like it reverberated all the way down to his bones, making him shiver.

_Damnit! What is this man doing to me!_

He screamed in his mind but did nothing to stop the situation.

He felt Zoro leaned in closer, so close that he could practically feel his body heat against his skin.

He was so close to Zoro. If only he'd the courage to just turn his head a little, then they'd be face-to-face with one another.

A moment later, it was gone and Sanji couldn't help but curse himself for letting the opportunity pass just like that.

However, not all hope was lost when he felt Zoro pressed against his back with his own and he felt his own body relaxed against him. Even though it was not the skin contact he wanted, it still felt really nice to feel the warmth on his back and knowing that Zoro was taking comfort with him too.

"Hey Cook?" Zoro spoke up moments later.

"Hm?" Sanji hummed in response, feeling too relaxed beside Zoro to give a vocal answer.

"I swore that I'll be the number one Kendo master in the world and I'm definitely going to do it."

The firm conviction in Zoro's voice made Sanji puzzled and he turned around to face him. Zoro did the same and Sanji saw the seriousness in his eyes. He knew about Zoro's dream to be the best and he respected the man trying to aim for such an onerous dream. He just wondered why Zoro would bring it up now.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment but didn't say anything, he had a feeling this was not all that Zoro has to say and he waited with trepidation, knowing that he's not going to like what Zoro was going to say next.

"That's why I have to go."

Sanji startled in surprise and stared at Zoro. He was staring right at Sanji, trying to judge his reaction.

Sanji didn't like the idea of Zoro leaving at all. He knew there's a possibility that Zoro had to go in order to pursue his dream but he held on to the selfish hope that it won't happen. But now Zoro has decided he was going to leave and he didn't know what to say to that.

"Cook—"

"Well, if that's what you decided, then you should go." He swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at the ground. He couldn't even say it to Zoro's face and he felt like a scum for being so selfish. Maybe now Zoro would see how much of a self-centered person Sanji is and be disgusted by him. Sanji wouldn't blame him for leaving if he did. After all, Sanji hates himself right now too.

"Cook. Look at me."

Zoro's voice was so soft and gentle that Sanji couldn't help but obey. That means that he wasn't angry or disgusted by him yet right?

Zoro's face was full of understanding and he smiled gently at Sanji. Sanji felt that he really didn't deserve all this kindness Zoro was showing him.

"That's why I'm going to promise you that I'll surely come back."

That proclamation had Sanji flabbergasted and speechless. He could only stare dumbly at Zoro and wondered how in the world the man could say something so cheesy that seriously.

"You know that I don't make promises carelessly. I'm leaving in order to fulfill my promise to Kuina and when I'm done, I'm coming back to fulfill my promise to you."

Sanji felt something warm flooding his chest and the back of his eyes burned.

_Why's the moss-head suddenly acting like such a big sap now of all times?_

He felt his whole body heat up in both embarrassment and something indescribable.

He love this man. Oh god, he loves this man so damn much.

He didn't trust himself to speak without bursting into tears so he could only nod but he was sure Zoro could see through him.

"Don't cry dumb Cook." Zoro teased, knowing the reaction he'll get out from Sanji.

"I'm not crying you idiot! Why would I ever cry for you?!" He burst out. His voice cracked a little and his face was undeniably red but he could pretend that it was the anger that made him like this.

"I'm going to be back Cook." Zoro laughed and pull him close. "Wait for me will ya?"

"Hmph. I can't make any promises but I'll be sure to come kick your sorry ass if you make me wait too long." Sanji pressed himself closer to Zoro's body, seeking his warmth and familiarizing his scent. He wants to remember this even after Zoro leaves.

"I look forward to that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually wrote the first half long ago but then came the writer's block and I didn't know how to end it properly. Thus it took ard a month to finish it. I'm glad i finally finished it but I'm not really satisfied with it. You have no idea how many times I had to delete a whole paragraph because I don't know what the heck I'm writing. Thank you for your patience and understanding, hopefully this 7000+ words chapter would be able to make it up to you guys for the wait.
> 
> And yeah, reviews would be greatly appreciated. There'll be another short chapter next to properly end this whole story and this time, I really wrote finished the chapter, just have to check it over before I post it. So hopefully it'll be up soon.


	3. Memories

  
  
  
_What am I doing outside on such a hot day?_

Sanji muttered cruses under his breath at the heat bearing down his back and the sweat soaking his shirt.

The sun was being relentless and the weather was just as dry as the autumn leaves in the dry season. Sanji stared into the clear blue skies and hoped for any signs of an incoming rain.

_It was so hot and suffocating just like that day too._

Somehow, on days like this, it reminded him of _that_ day. He wondered if Zoro remembers or it could be only him that cared.

Anyway, Zoro had better get his sorry ass over here soon before he melts into a pile of sweat because that idiot has been making him wait for the past 10 minutes under the hot sun.

He had asked Sanji to meet him out at the bus stop without any explanation at all and now he's late. Sanji had even taken a day off from his work to accompany the moss's wishes and this was how he repays him? Sanji ought to give him a piece of his mind for waiting this long, when that idiot finally shows up all disheveled and panting.

"Idiot! What took you so long! Did you get lost again?"

"Sorry....I was just getting things ready."

Sanji wondered what Zoro had planned for the day. The man was wearing a simple white shirt and shorts just like Sanji because any more clothing and he would've had a heat stroke. However, Zoro was holding a duffel bag in one hand and Sanji wondered what the man brought. Zoro usually has his kendo sword slung behind his back wherever he goes but it was absent on him today.

"So where are we going?"

"Wait and find out." Zoro gave him a cocky smile that till this day, still makes Sanji's heart beat a mile faster even after all these years together.

They got on a bus and on the way, Sanji kept trying to make Zoro spill their destination but Zoro wouldn't budge. In the end, Sanji gave up and stared silently out the window, watching the scenery fly by.

Soon, he realized, that the scenery became familiar and he remembered that this was the district where their old school was. Before he could ask Zoro anything, Zoro nudged him to get off the bus.

They got off the bus at the stop and Sanji finally realized where Zoro was taking him.

He stood in front of the dull water park sign where the paint has now faded away due to time. Nostalgia came flooding over Sanji and he took a breath to calm himself.

He stared at Zoro who smiled sheepishly back at him.

"I wanted today to be special. This is where we first met after all." He turned a little red at this and Sanji decided then and there that Zoro's the man that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life till he's old and grey.

"You remembered?"

"Of course Cook. How could I not. It was a life-changing day for me."

Sanji blushed hard at that statement.

_How could the man be so bold to say that with a straight face?!_

And wait? Why did Zoro wanted today of all days to make it special?

Today's the 2nd of March, just another day like any other. There weren't even any important events he had planned in March or were there any of their friends' birthday. Zoro's was in November so that couldn't be it. Nor was it their anniversary.

Then it hit him.

It was his own birthday today.

He was used to forgetting his own birthday because it just wasn't that important. He didn't want to celebrate it anyway and he didn't like his friends fussing over him about it either.

But Zoro had specially planned this trip with him for today. Sanji didn't think it was possible but he had just fallen for Zoro even more. He knew Zoro was never the type to plan things out and just go with the flow. Sanji knew _he_ was the romantic one, not Zoro so he didn't think the moss would take the effort to do something like this on his birthday.

It was just so endearing of the Moss that Sanji found himself speechless.

"C'mon. Let's go in and get out of the sun."

He gently took Sanji by the hand and led him into the building.

"They were going to close down this park next week but I _asked_ them to keep it running just for today." Zoro explained when he led Sanji into the old worn out park that held so many memories for him and Zoro. Not to mention his friends. Sanji was so touched that Zoro went through all that trouble to do this for him.

"Wait! I didn't bring my swimsuit or goggles."

"Didn't I tell you not to worry? I got it covered." Zoro threw him the duffel bag he was holding and Sanji found all his swimming gears inside. Since when was Zoro so reliable and prepared? It was always Sanji who had to nag at him to pack his kendo bag or his equipment whenever he has a competition overseas or out of town.

But now Zoro being the dependable one made Sanji dumbfounded. He wasn't used to this Zoro but he could see how much effort the man had put into arranging this and he was truthfully very touched.

Sanji got dressed in his swimwear and found Zoro with the exact same swimming trunks he wore when he was a lifeguard. It felt like they were students once more and the sight of one another was enough to make their face heat up just like the first time they saw each other.

It was deja vu except the feelings they have for one another was now known to them. They no longer had to hide it or act like fools around the other.

Sanji gave Zoro another glance-over and marveled in the man's body just like he did the first time. However, one big difference was Zoro has now twice the muscle mass as he had before. He trained every single day in hopes of defeating the current number one Kendo master; Dracule Mihawk and he hasn't neglected his training for a second.

The result of all that training had made Zoro's body into an art to be admired and it was really a feast for the eyes. He was glad there's no one here except them, otherwise he'd have to suffer through numerous girls eyeing his lover. That was a torture he did not need.

"Watcha thinking about?" Zoro swum next to him and tugged on his legs, silently asking him to join him in the waters. Sanji slowly slid into the pool with a content sigh as the cool waters surrounded him. He hasn't gone to the pool for ages, not since the Baratie's business started booming like crazy.

He quickly felt the stress in his body melt away into the waters and he positioned himself to face the ceiling.

"Hmm....Just how much everything has changed since then." He answered with his eyes closed.

Zoro chuckled. "Are you being sentimental now?"

"Since when does a moss-head like you know such a big word?" Sanji teased.

"Hey!" Zoro yelled with a frown but their was no heat in his tone.

They floated there in comfortable silence for a while before Sanji spoke up again.

".....Thank you though. This...really means a lot..."

"Don't mention it. I wanted to bring you here for a long time but didn't find the right time to do so..." Zoro looked sheepish and Sanji knew how much effort the man took to plan everything out. Zoro just wasn't used to planning things out so it must had been difficult but he still did it because of him.

Sanji looked at the man with fondness.

Despite all the ups and downs, he found himself still attracted to this man just like the very first day he laid eyes on him.

Just what did he do to deserve such a man like Zoro?

Sanji once thought he was undeserving of him, that's why he did nothing when he grew attracted to Zoro. In the end, it was Zoro who was the one that initiated the contact with him and from that day on, Sanji's life drastically changed.

For the good or for the bad, Sanji couldn't really say with confidence. But for now, he was content with sharing his life with this man beside him.

He had taken a gamble when he agreed to let this man into his life and despite the constant fights and bickering, he has truly enjoyed every moment of it.

And he never once regretted it.

"C'mere dumbass."

Zoro looked at Sanji with a puzzled expression, wondering what Sanji was trying to pull but he complied anyway with a grumble. He swam closer towards Sanji and the blond suddenly pulled him close by his shoulders till they were chest to chest.

Without warning, Zoro found his mouth occupied by Sanji's and he could only let out a muffled sound of surprise before it was replaced by a moan of pleasure.

All thoughts fled his mind and he could only focus on the warm caress of Sanji's hands going through his hair and slowly snaking down his neck.

Everything outside was lost to him and only Sanji filled his mind. Sanji's lips, his tongue, his hands and his body pressed tightly against his made his whole body grew warm.

He never knew he could feel something as intense as this. It felt like he could explode in flames any minute now despite the cool waters around them.

They both broke apart the kiss to catch their breath, both panting softly from their little make-out session and rested their foreheads against the other. Their arms were still firmly in one another's hands and the both of them has no intention of letting go.

It didn't help that they were both only wearing swimming trunks with their upper body exposed so it was obvious to see how much the kiss had affected them.

"Heh...." Zoro chuckled and panted at the same time. "That was....." He trailed off, lacking a better word to describe what he just experienced.

"Intense." Sanji finished for him and grinned at him.

They both floated in the pool for a while more with both arms around the other before Sanji broke apart first and started heading to the changing room.

Zoro was looking a little lost, wondering what Sanji was planning to go when Sanji looked back at him with a sly grin.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here before we start something we can't stop."

Zoro took a moment to think over what that meant before blushing when he realized that Sanji must've felt his rising libido and decided to leave before either of them embarrass themselves in a public place. There would be a time and place for doing certain things and Zoro would damn well follow that philosophy. Besides, he wanted his first time to be special to Sanji--extra special so he wouldn't soil this place where all their precious memories lies.

His lips tingled and he raised a hand to touch it. That first kiss was also one of their precious memory that they made from this place and he'll forever treasure that even after this place is no more.

Zoro got out of the pool and followed Sanji to the changing room. But right before he left, he gave the place one last glance.

Zoro wasn't a sentimental person so he didn't feel sad that the place would be demolished soon. Even if this place was the start of it all, he wouldn't be downcast about it but thankful that this place gave him his future.

A future with the man he loves.

And that man now stands before him; suave and so full of himself that he drives Zoro nuts just by opening his mouth. Still, Zoro wouldn't have it any other way.

This man here is his life.

And he's going to hold onto him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. I finally finished! I hoped you all enjoyed this. It was difficult but fun for me to wait something like an modern AU like this. I'm not comfortable with writing smut so sorry for any readers who wanted to see some action between the two. But here's some fluff because who doesn't enjoy fluffy situations between these two idiots?:3
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please leave a review of what you think. Thank you!


End file.
